The Colours of High School
by Vicky Lexi Bennett
Summary: Some say high school is a place of happiness, others say utter boredom. Friendships come and go; tears are shed, smiles seen, words traded. This is a place of backstabbers, freshman, jocks, nerds, and liars. You are told you're special though you're really not. This is the place where the popular are the top of the food chain, the rest the prey. This is Republic City High.


Paste yoI threw on a light blue bikini as soon as I got into my room. It had been a bad day at school, and I just wanted to blow off steam at the beach. I pulled my hair band out of the thick, brown curls and grabbed my blue surfboard with its wave patterns and towel as I walked down to the shore. When I was halfway between the beach steps and the water, I heard my brother, Sokka, behind me. "Hey Katara, does my hair look okay?" he was like me; tan, brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, tall, and _obsessed_ with surfing. I turned around and sighed loudly. He was holding a compact mirror in his hand and trying to style his straight hair. "What do ya think?" He'd moved the front so it pointed out. "It looks _adorable_, Sokka." I spun around and ran to the water before he could reply. I jumped in, board under me, and swam a good five hundred meters in. _Yes_, I thought, _The waves get better by the day_. I stood up as a wave swept under me, and went straight to the next one; through a tunnel,_ next_, flat,_ boring_. Finally, there was a giant wave coming through-and I was right in its path. _Crap_. It was way too big to surf, and it was heading towards the rocks, so I jumped off the board and under the water. The wave passed and I pushed my head through the hard pressured surface. I grinned, _I've survived another one_, I thought, but my grin immediately dropped when I saw my favorite,_ only_, board get smashed against the 5"7, sharply pointed rocks-or more commonly known as the _Grim Reaper Crew. _No one has ever survived those rocks, and my board was one of those 'people'. "My board!" I cried. I swam over to find it in five pieces. I sadly gathered them up and swam back to shore. Sokka was already there when I walked to the sand with the wooden pieces in my hands, tears in my eyes. "What happened?" He asked uncertainly. "The Painted Lady didn't make it." I said sadly, my head dropping. He hugged me. "I'm so sorry Katara. We'll give it a proper burial, right here at the beach."  
"Thanks Sokka.' came my reply. _Why did I have to go out that far?_ I kept asking myself. _I should've stayed back! So much for blowing off steam… _The board had come from my mum, Kya the Wave Tamer. She was the greatest surfing legend-ever. This was her favourite, and luckiest, board. She died when I was nine, but she'd taught me enough for me to be an amazing surfer for a kid my age. She used to be able to just _move_ with the water. She would just be able to make the water move to her will. It was so strange, but amazing. She died trying to save me from a giant wave when I was surfing one day, and when she got me out, she got caught in a strong rip, and the wave smashed her against the _Grim Reaper Crew_. He body was bought back in pieces, her skull a splintered mess. This board, aside from her engagement necklace, is-_was_- the last thing I had of her. We walked home, Sokka's arm around my shoulders. When we got home, I placed the blue pieces on the water stained oak table, and Sokka and I sat on the bench beside it, me curled up on the wooden planks, my head and hands resting on his chest, him with his arms hugging me and his mouth resting in my wet hair, as I cried my heart out.

* * *

The next day, I went to school looking like a wreck. My brunette hair was falling out of its simple, knotty ponytail. My navy blue, middle-calf length, skinny jeans had a coffee spill in the middle of the left leg. My sapphire blue, white trimmed polo had rips and a tear along the bottom and the right sleeve was ripped off completely. My blue-black backpack was open and books were spilling out, even showing my phone, wallet, and keys. Everything about me looked sad. Even my mother's chocker around my neck had lost its usual sparkle, exactly like my eyes. Yesterday, after I cried with Sokka, I cut a piece of the board off and fashioned it into a token I could wear around my neck, like a lucky charm-along with the chocker of course. I'd put another part of the board in a frame, along with a label saying '_We Miss You, Mum_', on my wall above the bed. When the doors opened I was immediately hit with the smell of hot chips, vodka, and detergent-not a very pleasant mix. Azula was the first I noticed, wearing her red and gold cheerleading uniform; red and gold striped, pleated skirt skimming the middle of her thighs, blood red midriff tank, gold bands clasping just below her shoulders, red, attractive cheerleading sneakers with gold laces, and-in her addition- a seven-carat gold belly ring with a small red ruby in the center. Her hair was half up in a lacy red ribbon, with a small gold fire shaped pendant in the middle of it. The rest of her glossy, black, waist length hair was spilling over her shoulders. A gold fire shaped ring was claiming her middle finger. She was sitting on two boys' shoulders; Chan and Jet-the two most popular boys in the entire school. Jet, the tall, muscular, handsome one was my boyfriend. Azula saw my disheveled look and she smirked those mean looking, bright red lips of hers.  
She tossed her hair over one of her shoulders. "Who's this?" she asked Jet "Surely that's not your girlfriend, Jetty?"  
I widened my eyes, seeing what she was doing. _That bitch_, I thought, _I'll kill her_. I ran away before he had time to see me, or for anyone else to see me for that mater...

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! A third story! I am sooooo happy with myself! Woot! Woot! Anyspirits, I wanna thank all of you guys for supporting me and giving me the courage (and get out of the lazy-faze) to post more stories! YIPPEE! And I know, it's pretty short, but I didn't bother putting more in, and I thought that was a pretty good cliffhanger*coughs* not really *coughs* (;**


End file.
